Should I?
by HopelessDreamer56
Summary: Zexion and Demyx's relationship is put the ultimate test of trust. Can they pull trough? Or will Larxene have it her way? Fail summaries/First Zemyx/100 Theme Challenge/Rated T/AU
1. Chapter 1

Zexion was sitting by himself at the lunch table, as usual. He wasn't eating, he was reading. Not really a big surprise. He was so involved with his book that he didn't even see Demyx walking up to him. Demyx threw an arm around Zexion's shoulder's, startling him. "Hey there, Zexy, whatcha reading?"

"Gah! Oh, hey Demyx. Just something Axel said was good. It's not," he replied, flipping through the pages he already read.

"….It's Axel, not the book, ya know. He's more into making googly eyes to little Roxas over there," Demyx remarked.

"Yeah, I know. But I've already read every book I own and all the books in the school library. I needed new material."

Saix then walked over with his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. "Demyx, you ready?"

"Yeah." Demyx planted a quick peck on Zexion's cheek. "See ya later, babe," he said, winking at Zexion and starting to walk out of the cafeteria.

"Where're you going? We have math next." Zexion knew Demyx hated math. The only reason he didn't skip it every day was because there were no assigned seats and he could spend a whole bell passing notes to Zexion; though Zexion usually took the time to take notes.

Demyx looked back, flashing his wonderful smile. "Something important. But I'll be back in time for math."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, but knew better to question. "Okay then. Bye."

Across the cafeteria, Larxene was watching the two boys with a mischievous look on her face. "What are you thinking, Larx?" Marluxia asked.

Larxene let a creepy giggle escape her lips. "Demyx is kinda cute, eh?"

Marluxia rolled his eyes. "You think every popular person is cute."

"What's your point?" she said, glaring at him for a moment.

"Demyx is with that adorable Zexion." He let out a light sigh. "But they're made for each other."

"Hm. Not if I can help it," Larxene stated, standing up.

"Where are you going?"

"Over by Zexion. He looks lonely~"

Marluxia shot up out of his seat. "I'm going, too." They then walked over to Zexion's table. "Hey, Zexion."

"Hi, Marluxia. Larxene," he greeted, not looking up from his book.

"So, Zexion…" Larxene started, taking a seat next to him. "You look kinda lonely. Is everything alright?"

"I do? I was just reading."

"Well, we thought we'd come to keep you company since we saw Demyx leave all of a sudden," Larxene said in a playful tone.

"He'll be back soon, but okay." Zexion put in his bookmark and set the book on the table.

"Really? Since he left with Saix he may be gone for the rest of the day. I heard they're working on something…important," Larxene smirked.

"Well, yeah. But he said he'd come back in time for class, and Demyx ALWAYS keeps his word. Besides, Saix is Demyx's best friend. I trust him," Zexion stated.

"Okay. Well I'll be seeing you, Zexy-chan. C'mon, Mar." They both then got up and left the cafeteria, leaving Zexion to his book.

A few tables over, Roxas and Axel were watching these events unfold. "What's wrong?" Axel asked, poking Roxas's shoulder.

"Nothing," he replied, swatting Axel's hand away. "I'm gonna go sit by Zexion for a minute." Axel nodded and Roxas stepped over to Zexion. "Hey, Zexion."

Zexion looked up from his book, looking slightly annoyed that he was interrupted again. "Hey, what's up?"

"I saw you talking to Larxene. What ever she says, don't mind her. Trust me, okay?" Zexion nodded questionably then Roxas walked back over to Axel.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Roxas placed a quick peck on his cheek and told him it was nothing. Sora then came up and jumped on Roxas's back.

"You'll tell me, won't you~?" he asked playfully. Roxas turned around to glare at his brother.

"I was just saying hi, now get off." Riku then came up and tried to get a decent answer out of him. "I SAID IT WAS NOTHING. NOW STOP," he exploded. Everyone then sat down and shut up, Roxas smirking in victory.

-SPACE-

The bell then rang, signaling the end of the period. Demyx and Saix were heading to class when they ran into Larxene and Marluxia. "Oh, Demyx! Just who I was looking for. We need you to help us with something."

Demyx never liked Larxene, so he was skeptical about anything that she asked him to do. "Oh? And what, pray tell, would that be?" All the while, Saix glaring at both of them.

She frowned and put on the most serious face ever. "It's for Zexion." That got Demyx's attention. "We thought we could do something for him, seeing as he's been looking a little lonely lately. Don't you think so?"

"Pfft. Zexion's not lonely. Even if he was, he would tell me. He tells me everything. We don't lie or hide things from each other," Demyx said, glaring at Larxene.

"Okay, well then answer this: How could he tell you if you're never around? Chew on it," Marluxia said, turning around and walking away with Larxene on his tail.

"…Never around? Really?" Demyx turned to Saix. "Have I not been hanging out with him enough? Do you think he's really lonely?"

Saix shook his head. "No way, don't listen to that. I've known Zexion for a long time and he's never been big on attention. Besides, this is coming from LARXENE. Might as well print 'School Whore' on her forehead."

Demyx burst out laughing. He actually almost fell onto the floor in a fit of laughter. He finally regained enough composure to talk. "Yeah, you're right. But I'll talk to him later, just to be sure. Wouldn't want Larxene to be right for once."

"Says the guy who failed English last year. Oops, did I say that out loud?"

"Hey, you promised not to bring it up!" Demyx exclaimed, chasing Saix all the way to class.

Demyx walked into class and took a seat next to Zexion, setting his stuff down. "Hey, Demyx. I see you kept your word."

"Yeah, why wouldn't I?" Zexion replied by pulling out a few sheets of paper for notes. "Anyway, Zexy there's something I need to ask you." Before Zexion could reply, their teacher, Mr. Xigbar walked in.

"Alright ya little shit holes, quit your yapping so we can get this show on the road." Everyone quickly shut up and sat in a seat.

Zexion leaned over to Demyx and whispered, "Tell me after class, okay?" Demyx groaned in annoyance but nodded in agreement. Thirty minutes into class, Demyx was fighting hard NOT to fall asleep, while Axel was already sleeping. Saix was looking out the window in boredom while Roxas and Sora poked fun at Mr. Xigbar, Riku shaking his head at their stupidity. And, of course, Zexion was the only one actually paying attention. After class, Demyx finally got a chance to talk to Zexion. "So, what was it you wanted to ask me?"

Demyx looked away for a moment. He wasn't sure how to put it so he said simply, "Zex, you're not…not lonely, are you?"

Zexion looked taken aback by Demyx's question. "Lonely? Of course not, why would you ask that?"

"I just…I thought that you'd be since I'm caught up in my band practice and all…"

"No I'm fine. Really. You have that gig next week, don't you? You wouldn't want to sound bad in front of those people."

"I'm a good player! Besides, I don't have to practice too much if you think I'm not spending enough time with you…"

"I heard that scout was coming, too. Do you really want to get booed off the stage in front of him? You need to practice, and I understand that. I'm not lonely at all, Demyx. I promise."

Demyx finally caved and let the subject drop. "Alright, fine. I guess I was worrying too much, anyway," Demyx said, ruffling Zexion's hair.

"Hey! C'mon we gotta get to class!" Zexion said, batting Demyx's hand away. Demyx chuckled, taking Zexion's hand and walking to class.

Around the corner, Marluxia and Larxene were creeping. "Well that didn't work. Oh well, we might as well give up, eh?" Marluxia said, starting to walk off. Larxene quickly grabbed him by his long, pink hair and pulled him back.

"Oh no we don't. I got another plan so just shut up and follow my lead," Larxene annoyingly instructed. She then stalked off to class with Marluxia reluctantly following her.

After school, Demyx and Zexion walked out of the building hand-in-hand. "You have practice today, don't you?" Demyx nodded and gave Zexion a quick kiss. Zexion tried to hold his hand a bit longer, but Demyx pulled away.

"See you around, Zex." He then walked off with his band-mates. Zexion kept his gaze locked on Demyx's figure as he turned the corner. Marluxia came up to him and saw that Zexion was on the brink of tears.

"Zexion?" he called. Zexion was too spaced out to respond, so Marluxia shook his shoulder a bit. Startled, Zexion quickly rubbed his eyes and turned to Marluxia.

"Oh, hey. What's up?" he said, putting on his usual smile.

"You were crying, is something wrong?" Marluxia asked with a sad frown of worry.

"No, I just had some dust in my eye," Zexion replied, taking Marluxia's hand off his shoulder.

"Oh, Zexion, I wish you wouldn't lie to me. I can tell when someone's about to cry."

"Look, I'd love to stay and chat about eye dust, but I have to get to work," Zexion said, already walking.

"Do you want me to walk you?" called Marluxia.

Zexion unwrapped his ear buds. "Nah, I'm fine. See ya," he said, putting the ear buds in and walking away. Marluxia sighed and turned around in the other direction.

-MORE SPACE-

Demyx was zoning out, playing an almost completely different song. "Demyx, focus! You're not playing correctly!" Demyx snapped out of it to look up at Axel, who was on vocals. "Dude, what's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about something. Sorry," he said, lightly strumming his sitar.

"What are you thinking about? C'mon, you can tell us," Namine, on keyboard, said.

"Well, I was thinking about Zexion, that's all," he replied, still strumming.

"Is there something wrong with him?" asked Xion, on bass.

"No, not that I know of. At least he tells me there isn't. I believe him and all, but I can't help but wonder, ya know?"

"Dude, it's Zexion. You know how much he likes his privacy. It's probably nothing if he didn't tell you," Saix, on drums, stated.

"Yeah, you're right guys. I should stop worrying."

"By the way, Dem, what's that you've been playing?" Axel asked.

"Hm? Oh, nothing. Just something I was writing with Saix earlier."

"Oh? Can I see?" Namine asked. Demyx nodded, pulling a sheet of paper out from his back pocket and handing it to Namine.

-EVEN MORE SPACE-

Zexion, at his job at the local bookstore, was unpacking some books when the door opened, signaling a customer. "Welcome, is there something I can assist you with?"

"Zexy!" Demyx ran over to him and engulfed Zexion in a tight hug; nuzzling his face in the crook of Zexion's neck and kissing softly.

"D-Demyx! What's wrong?" Zexion asked, blushing slightly and hugging back.

Demyx brushed Zexion's bangs back to look into his eyes, smiling beautifully. "Nothing, babe. I'm just happy to see you."

Zexion placed a kiss on Demyx's cheek. "I'm happy to see you, too. But you really shouldn't just attack me like that. My boss might catch us."

"Oh, yeah. THAT guy… He's still here?"

"Yes, considering it's my store," Vexen said, interrupting the two boys.

"Mr. Vexen!" Zexion said, quickly backing away from Demyx. "I was just shelving these books, sir."

Vexen chuckled. "Obviously. Now, is you're friend here to buy a book or what?"

"That's funny, dude. Well, I've distracted you long enough, Zex. I'll be seeing you," Demyx said, starting for the door.

Zexion looked sad to see Demyx leave, but he quickly wiped away the look on his face and smiled. "Bye, Demyx." Demyx smiled back then left the store.

Vexen chuckled again. Creepy. "You're boyfriend, I take it?"

Zexion sighed and picked up another book. "I guess you can call him that." Vexen then laughed to himself and left Zexion to his work. Zexion placed the book on the shelf and mumbled Demyx's name, a tear escaping his eye.

-OMG SPACE-

After a quick nap, Demyx checked the time. 7:30 PM. Time to go walk Zexion home from work, like usual. Demyx stepped outside, only to meet Larxene at his door. "Larxene? What are you doing here?"

"I need your help. Marluxia's being a dick and won't help. And I hate pretty much everyone else, so you're all I've got," she explained.

"Well that all depends on what it is, now doesn't it?"

"I need you're help with finding a boyfriend."

Demyx suppressed a laugh; a HUGE laugh, and said, "Uhm, yeah, well…sorry, but all the people I know are taken. So, look, I gotta go meet up with Zexion. See ya later." He then ran off before Larxene could say anything else.

"Tch…Zexion. What does he see in that guy, anyway?"

"See ya, Mr. Vexen," Zexion said, walking out the door. He turned to see Demyx breathing heavily. "Demyx?"

"Hey…babe…I got here just in…time…" he said, panting in between words.

"Demyx, are you okay? Did you RUN all the way here?" Zexion sad in a worried tone. Demyx wasn't a very athletic person, so the run might as well have killed him.

"Well, yeah. Wouldn't want you walking home alone, now would I?" he said, his breath finally normal.

"I thought you had a second practice today."

Demyx narrowed his eyes "It's Tuesday. We only had it for an hour, you should know that."

"Oh. Oh, yeah. Sorry, I forgot. W-…Well we better get going, eh?" Zexion stuttered, reaching for Demyx's hand. Demyx pulled away and put his hand in his pocket. Shocked, Zexion quickly pulled his hand back and hid behind his bangs. "I see…." He muttered. Demyx then started walking with Zexion following from an awkward distance.

The walk to Zexion's house was awkward, with no jokes, no talking, and no hand-holding. "Well," Demyx started, not making eye contact, "see you, Zex."

"Bye." Zexion expected Demyx to kiss him like normal, but he just turned and walked away. Slightly confused, Zexion walked in the house and trudged his way up the stairs and into his room. He closed and locked the door then curled up in his bed. "Demyx…" He was almost asleep when a knock at the door woke him up.

"Zexy-chan?" Aqua called. "What's wrong?"

"Go away, Aqua-nee! I'm fine," Zexion responded.

"Is it Demyx? Did he do something to you? I swear, I'll kill him if he-"

"He didn't do anything, Aqua-nee…It's probably me…"

"…Zexy-chan. Let me in, please?" Zexion got up and let Aqua in then crawled back under his covers. "What do you mean it's probably you?" she asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I don't know. It's probably just my imagination or something but…I feel like Demyx is starting not to like me. Like, earlier he came by during work, but when he hugged me, it felt like he wasn't entirely there. Like his heart was somewhere else. And just now when he walked me home, he didn't try to hold my hand or annoyingly kiss me in public, like usual."

"Has anything happened to make him not like you? You're an amazing person, Zexy-chan! What's there not to like?" Zexion didn't have much self-esteem, so making a list of the reasons why someone like Demyx wouldn't like someone like Zexion would have been easy. But, Aqua would never let him get away with saying anything bad about himself.

"Well, he does have this big performance next week…"

"Well, there ya go! He's just distracted by his gig. Just give it time, Zexy-chan, he'll go back to normal. But if you still have doubts, I say you talk to him," she said, petting Zexion's hair.

"But if I try to talk to him about it, then he'll get even more unfocused. I don't want him to suck at this, Aqua-nee. This could be his big chance!" Zexion argued.

"Fine. Do it AFTER his gig. But you better, or else things are only going to get worse. Okay, Zexion?" She only called him by his full name when she was dead serious. Zexion nodded his head and Aqua left. 'But….what if I'm right? What if Demyx really doesn't like me anymore? What do I do then?'

* * *

><p><strong>I will admit, this chapter was kinda crappy. But it gets better, trust me! Please keep reading and give feedback. That would make me oh so very happy :)<strong>

**Characters (c) to Kingdom Hearts.**


	2. Chapter 2

Demyx looked away from Zexion, shoving his hands in his pockets. "See ya, Zexy," he mumbled. He was pretty sure Zexion said something in return, but didn't quite catch it. Demyx just kept walking; caught up in his own thoughts. "Why did he forget…? He's never forgotten my practice schedule…" he quietly asked himself, already halfway down the street. "Maybe he's too busy with something to remember…"

"Yeah, 'too busy'. That's why he forgot." Demyx snapped out of his gaze to be met with a smirking Larxene standing in front of him.

"Larxene? What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through. But that doesn't matter. So, Zexion forgot about your band thingy?" she asked.

Demyx let out a shallow sigh. "Yeah…well today he did. It's just that he never forgot before…"

"Well it's to be expected, isn't it? It was only a matter of time," she said casually.

Demyx narrowed his eyes in confusion. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

Larxene laughed. "You mean you haven't figured it out? WOW, you're slow! Well I suppose I'll tell you… Zexion isn't sure he likes you anymore."

Demyx's eyes widened in shock and Larxene could've sworn se heard the sound of something glass shattering into a million pieces. "W-wha-…? Not like me…anymore? …But…but why?" he asked, choking over his words.

"Well for one, you're a spaz. I can't believe someone as silent as Zexion went out with someone as annoying as you. Truth be told, it was only a matter of time before he got tired of you and your silly games," Larxene said, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Z-Zexion…can't…but I…I love him. How c-can he…?" Demyx started shaking his head in denial. "N-No…There's no way…! He can't!"

"Oh? Then why would he lie to you by saying he's not lonely?" Larxene questioned.

"…Lied…He lied to me? He looked me right in then eye and lied to me… Why?" Demyx grabbed his head, tugging on his hair, and fell to his knees. "Why would he lie to me? I've always been there for him! How could he do this to me?" he shouted, tears about to fall.

Out of the corner of his eye, Demyx saw Saix running down the sidewalk towards him. "Demyx?" he yelled, rushing to Demyx's side and grabbing his shoulders. "The hell's going on?" he looked up to Larxene, anger growing in his eyes.

"I was just telling him the truth. He's overreacting, is all," Larxene said, pointing to Demyx, who's entire body was racking with tears and trembles.

"Demyx…? C'mon, dude, say something." Demyx remained silent as tears stained his pale cheeks. Saix looked up to Larxene and growled. "You're a bitch, you know that? Don't think I'll let you get away with this," he warned.

Larxene suppressed a laugh. "I have no idea what you mean, Saix." She turned around and walked away, letting out the laugh she was holding in. Saix continued to glare until she turned the corner.

"Demyx? Talk to me." Demyx continued to shake and hold himself. "What did she say? Was it about Zexion?" Demyx cringed at the mention of Zexion's name and the tears fell faster. "C'mon, I'll help you get home. Then you can tell me." Demyx nodded as Saix helped him stand up.

Saix set Demyx on the bed as he got him a glass of water. "So what did Larxene say, Dem?"

Demyx was finally calm enough to speak clearly, though he looked like his dog just died. He took a deep, shaky breath and started talking, though it was barely a whisper. "She said…She said Zexion didn't like me anymore… That he thought I was annoying and was tired of me…"

Saix gave him a look of surprise. "The hell? Demyx, there's no way that's true and you know it!"

"But Saix…it makes perfect sense…Zexion lied to me, and he forgot about my band practice…He NEVER forgets, about ANYTHING," he defended.

"Demyx, do you hear yourself? You're listening to Larxene! You know she always lies!"

Demyx gripped the cup a bit tighter. "But…"

"No buts! It's a load of bull and you know! But if you won't let this go, just TALK to Zexion. It wouldn't hurt to try, now would it?"

"Because AQUA is his sister and she'll maim me if she gets the chance! You know she doesn't like me!"

"I meant at school, you dope! He doesn't have a cell phone, so school is your only option. Now, I gotta go finish our project. I'll give it to you in the morning that way you can fix things. You BETTER get some sleep tonight, got it?" Saix instructed.

Demyx rolled his eyes and smirked. "Yes, mommy." Saix smiled back and left. Demyx set the cup down and laid back on his bed to stare at the ceiling. It was only about 8:30, but Demyx was dead tired. It was a matter of minutes before he was snoring softly.

-SPACE-

Zexion closed his locker only to be faced with Larxene, leaning against the wall. "Hey, Zexion~ How's it going?"

Zexion looked up to her with tired eyes. "Oh hi, Larxene. Okay, I guess. I'm just a little…tired."

"Tired? Were you up late last night?"

"Well, yeah. Kinda…"

"How come? That's not like you, Zexy," she said, sounding like she truly cared. Since when?

"I know. But it's nothing, really. I'm fine now," he said, turning around and starting to walk off.

"Were you thinking about Demyx? If you were, then it was just a waste of time," she called after him.

Zexion stopped in his tracks and turned to face Larxene. "How the- How did you know?"

"Oh, I could tell. It's written all over your little face," she giggled. "But you do know, don't you? About Demyx, I mean?"

"Know? Know what?"

"That he's cheating on you, of course," she said matter-of-factly. She could've sworn she heard that glass again.

"…W-With who…?" he choked out.

"Who else? It's obviously Saix."

Tears came to Zexion's visible eye. "…Oh god…So it's actually true…?" he started backing away from Larxene. "After all this time… How could I be so blind…?"

Larxene stepped forward and grabbed Zexion's shoulder reassuringly. "Hey, hey now. It's okay. I'm pretty sure he doesn't like you, anyway. You're too quiet for him." Zexion ripped Larxene's hand off of and ran down the hall as fast as he could, ignoring the looks from the other kids.

He scrambled into the boys bathroom and locked himself in a stall. "God… Why d-didn't I s-see it b-befo-ore…?" he hiccupped. He couldn't bring himself to stand up, so he stayed in the stall, crying his little heart out.

-MORE SPACE-

Saix reached into his backpack and pulled out a CD. "Here, Demyx. Namine came over and did the final editing and we got it done just for you. You better thank her later."

Demyx was ecstatic as he gladly took the CD from Saix. "Oh thank you, Saix! This'll defiantly work!" he exclaimed, jumping on Saix in a slightly choking hug.

Saix hugged back. "You're welcome, Demyx. Hope you fix things."

Demyx suddenly let go. "Did you hear that?" he asked.

"Hear what?"

"It sounded like a camera shutter… Nah, I'm probably imagining things. Anyway, thanks again, Saix. Zexion's sure to forgive me with this!"

"Yeah, as long as you don't try to sing to him, like last time. You should just leave the singing to Ax-hole," he joked.

"He actually thought my singing was cute, I'll have you know. But, if you say so," Demyx remarked.

"Uh huh, if you say so, dude. Now let's go, we're gonna be late," Saix said, starting to walk with Demyx on his heels.

Already in class, Sora and Roxas were discussing what they just witnessed. "You saw that, right? Marluxia taking that picture of Saix and Demyx. What do we do?" Roxas said.

"Yeah. I don't know," Sora said.

"Zexion's not here… Should we go look for him?" asked Roxas.

"Too late. Look, Demyx's here," said Sora.

"Crap… Should we tell him?"

"No. We'll confront Marluxia later, instead," Sora planned, Roxas nodding his head in agreement. Riku, who overheard their conversation, said nothing.

Demyx walked into the classroom and saw that the seat in the far corner of the classroom, where Zexion usually sat, was empty. "Hey, where's Zexion? He's never absent." Saix shrugged his shoulders. "I have to go look for-"

Demyx's sentence was cut off by the bell and Saix grabbing his wrist. "He probably overslept or something. I'm sure he'll be here soon. Now sit down before you get in trouble." Demyx hesitantly took a seat just as Mr. Xaldin walked in.

-EVEN MORE SPACE-

Zexion finally calmed down enough to stand up, deciding that he would just go home for the day. On his way home, a car drove up next to him, rolling down the window to reveal a worried Aqua. "Zexy-chan? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Zexion looked to his sister as more tears started to fall. "Aqua-nee-chan…" Aqua opened to passenger side and instructed Zexion to get in. He quickly got in and curled himself up on the seat, not caring that his shoes were getting the seat dirty. Aqua pulled over to a convenience store parking lot and parked, quickly turning to give Zexion a hug.

"Why are you skipping Zexy-chan? That's not like you. And why are you crying?" she asked.

"Aqua-nee…He…Demyx…cheated…doesn't…" he hiccupped.

"Shhh…take a deep breath and then speak. Now, what's this about Demyx?" she said, rubbing his back gently to get him to stop crying.

Zexion took a shaky breath. "Demyx…he doesn't want me…anymore…and h-he…c-cheated on me…" he mumbled.

"He did WHAT? Oh HELL no! I swear, when I find that boy, I'm gonna kill him!" Aqua shouted.

"Aqua-nee…please, don't…" Zexion poorly pleaded.

"Then what do you propose? That I let that lying, cheating, dick-head get away clean?" she said, voice rising with each word.

"Aqua-nee…I know you never really liked Demyx…okay, you hate him…But let me handle it first…Please…" Zexion pleaded.

Aqua could never say no to Zexion. "…Fine. But if I see you crying over him again, his head is MINE. Now, I'm already late for work. Why don't you go home for today? I'll call the school and tell them you're sick," Aqua suggested. Zexion wiped his eyes and nodded as Aqua started her car and drove him home.

"Demyx didn't come to school…I'm worried…" Demyx said, walking out of the building with Saix.

"Aqua's still at work isn't she? Why don't you go to Zexion's house and talk to him," Saix suggested.

"….Can you come with me? If she comes home, then she'll have mercy if you're with me."

Saix chuckled. "Of course. What are friends for?"

* * *

><p><strong>God Larxene, you are such a BITCH. And Aqua, CALM YO TITS. GOD.<br>Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter~**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, Marluxia," greeted Roxas, him and Sora coming up to Marluxia.

"Hm? Oh, hello Roxas, Sora," he said, a smile on his face.

"You're in the photography club, right? Can we see you're latest shots? We wanna see how good you are," Roxas asked, putting on his best puppy dog face.

"I don't see why not." He took the camera off the strap that dangled off his neck and handed it to the shorter male. Roxas quickly clicked through all the pictures, obviously looking for something.

"It's not here!" Roxas exclaimed.

"What are you looking for?" Marluxia asked, taking back the camera.

"The picture you took of Saix and Demyx!" they both answered. Marluxia looked away in shock that they knew, then sighed and motioned for them to follow him as he started walking. Roxas and Sora looked at each other in question, but shrugged and started following Marluxia.

Marluxia led the two boys to a park that was strangely lacking kids, it being after school time. "You guys have to understand… I didn't want to do any of this… But I had no choice…"

"There's always a choice, Marluxia! What are you talking about?" Sora asked.

"Please don't repeat this… But I did because Larxene… Well, she…"

"What did she do to you, Marluxia?"

"A year ago, she caught me and my boyfriend on a date. No one even knew we were going out! We had to keep it a secret. My dad is probably the biggest homophobe you'll ever meet and my mom believes that I'm this perfect son. It would crush them if they found out I was dating a guy. Larxene threatened to tell them if I didn't do what she said. I didn't want to hurt my parents… So I had to break things off from my boyfriend and I haven't spoken to him since…" Marluxia explained, choking on some of the words as if the mere mention of his past pained him.

"Did she get any kind of proof of you two going out?" Roxas asked.

"Pictures and a video of us kissing… It really kills me that I can't be with my dear Luxord because of her…" he said.

"Well, we could help you out, Marluxia. If you'd like to. We could make this beneficial for all of us," Roxas suggested.

"You'd actually do that for me…? But… Larxene…" Marluxia said, blushing at the thought of seeing Luxord again.

"Don't worry about her. We'll take care of it," Sora said.

"Well… If you say so." Marluxia reached into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope. "I think you guys better keep these." Roxas took the envelope and opened it to reveal copies of the photo of Saix and Demyx. Roxas and Sora nodded their thanks and told Marluxia to be ready to see Luxord once again.

-SPACE-

"Go on, knock already," Saix instructed. Demyx hesitated, but knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still no answer. "There's gotta be a key here somewhere…"

"Hang on, I got a spare that Zexion gave to me," Demyx said, pulling out his keys. He put one in the door knob and turned, walking into the house. Slightly creeped out, Saix followed. "Zexion? Are you here?"

Zexion was shocked to hear Demyx's voice. Feeling stupid for forgetting about the extra key, he quickly locked his bedroom door and grabbed the house phone off his bed side table. He crawled under the covers and tried not to make a sound.

"C'mon, he's probably hiding in his room." Zexion could hear Demyx coming up the stairs. But he didn't know who was with him. It was probably Saix. The very thought made tears threaten to fall from Zexion's eyes. But he refused to cry right now.

Demyx knocked on Zexion's bedroom door. "Zexion? C'mon I know you're in there… Please, I just want to talk…" No answer. "I'm not leaving until you answer me."

Knowing how stubborn Demyx was, Zexion ripped the covers off and said, "I have nothing to say to you! Just go away, Demyx!"

"Zexion… Please I need to know… Did you really lose your faith in me…?" Demyx sounded really hurt, but Zexion didn't care.

"Of course! How else am I supposed to respond to a cheater!" he accused.

"A cheater? Zexion, I NEVER cheated on you! You lost interest in me!" Demyx remarked.

"I never lost interest in you! I always loved you; even if I was lonely! You had your band practice and I accepted that you needed to be with them because I didn't want to drag you down from your dream! But you went and continuously ignored me and cheated on me with that stupid Saix! Was I that boring?" Zexion questioned, his temper rising.

"What the hell? Me and Saix? And when did THAT bull form in your brain?" Demyx said.

"Well… I kinda figured… It seemed so obvious when Larxene told me…" Zexion was so quiet that Demyx had to struggle to hear him. It took him a second to realize what Zexion said.

"Wait, Larxene?" he and Saix both exclaimed. "But… Larxene was the one who told me that you lost interest in me because you thought I was a loud, annoying spaz…"

Confused, Zexion got up and unlocked his door, completely forgetting the phone. "Well you are a spaz… But that doesn't mean I've lost interest in you…"

"You haven't…? Well, I never cheated on you…" Demyx said, barely a whisper.

"Oh no, he's too stupid to do something that stupid," Saix intervened.

Completely ignoring Saix's comment, Zexion shook his head. "I never lost interest in you… You don't see it, do you Demyx? Before I met you, my life was so gray and dead… You brought color and life to my world. Demyx, you're my sun…." Zexion said, a genuine smile playing across his hidden face.

Demyx smiled back. "I'm your sun…" He giggled at the cheesiness. "And you're my star… always leading me to happiness…" he said, brushing back Zexion's bangs to stare into his eyes.

Zexion started tearing up. "I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Demyx…I'm so, so sorry… Can you ever forgive me…?"

"Only if you forgive me, too…" he said, wrapping Zexion in a tight, loving hug. "I'm so sorry… I love you so much, Zexion."

Zexion hugged back just as tight, burying his face in Demyx's chest. "I love you, too, Demyx…" Saix smiled at their make up. A cough interrupted them, though. Zexion looked up to see if it was Saix, only to be hugely mistaken. "Aqua-nee!" Zexion quickly pushed Demyx away, blushing like crazy.

"Aqua, I'm sorry for barging in like this, but I just had to make things right between me and Zexion. I swear, I didn't cheat on him. It was all just a big misunderstanding. One that Larxene created," Demyx explained, taking Zexion's hand reassuringly.

"Larxene? That annoying brat who picked on Zexion in fifth grade? Oh, this'll be too easy. Just leave everything to me, boys," Aqua said, a sneaky smirk on her face, slightly scaring the three boys.

A few days later, Zexion and Demyx walked hand-in-hand to Saix's house for the final practice before the concert. "So how's practice been lately? You ready for your concert?" Zexion asked.

"You think I'm not? I am going to kill it out there! I can't wait to see the looks of all those kids from school when they realize we're actually good!" Demyx said, clearly getting too giddy.

"Oh? Last time I heard you play, you broke three strings," Zexion joked.

"Only because Cloud tuned it wrong and you know it!" Demyx reminded.

"I know, I know, I'm just messing with you. So how many songs are you playing? Did you decide which ones?"

"About four, and yes. But you'll just have to wait and see which ones. We also got a new one. But you can't hear it until tomorrow!" Demyx said in an instructing tone.

"Aww! Fine. But remember, I'll be in the first row, cheering you on," smiled Zexion.

"You're idea of 'cheering' is going 'Whoo,'" Demyx said, barely whispering the last word. Zexion pouted and playfully punched Demyx's arm. "I'm kidding! You know what I mean!" he laughed. "And I'll be sure not to stare at you the whole time."

"Wouldn't want him and Roxas to get killed by our future fans, now would we?" Axel intervened, him and Roxas coming up behind them. "You better watch out for each other, Zexion! You guys are so small! If Roxas gets hurt, I'll do to you what Aqua DREAMS of doing to Demyx," Axel threatened, earning a smack in the back of the head from Demyx.

"They'll be fine, you over-protective dope."

"Oh? So you're not worried about me, Demyx?" Zexion joked.

Demyx wrapped an arm around Zexion's neck and pulled him close. "That's such a stupid question, Zexy! I wouldn't let anything hurt you!"

"Okay, okay! I was kidding! C'mon I can't breathe!" Zexion laughed out. "Demyx~!"

"Sorry!" Demyx chuckled, releasing Zexion, who couldn't stop laughing.

"God, this is the most I've ever seen him laugh! Are you sick or something, Zex?" Axel exclaimed.

"He's not sick, you dummy," Roxas said.

"I-I'm just happy things are getting back to normal," Zexion said, calming down.

"True! Guys, guess what? You know how I told you about Marluxia and Luxord? Turns out, Marluxia's parents were okay with them being together! And Marluxia's severed all ties with Larxene!" Roxas announced.

"About Larxene, I haven't seen her at school. Where is she?" Axel wondered.

"I heard she was sick, but she's probably moping about Marluxia. She'll be back on Monday," Demyx said.

"Well that's good. Wouldn't want Aqua's plan to fail, now would we?" Zexion said.

"What IS Aqua's plan, anyway?" Demyx asked, throwing his arm over Zexion's shoulders.

"She didn't give me the details. She said wait until after the concert tomorrow and that it won't take full effect until school," Zexion informed, earning questioning looks from his friends. "But it's Aqua, so I'm sure we won't be disappointed."

* * *

><p><strong>A little fighting. Kinda happy ending. The next chapter, we learn what Aqua has in mind for the Bitch. I mean Larxene. Oh wait, no I don't.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Zexion, Sora, Roxas, and Riku all took their seats in the front row of the school auditorium. There wasn't an actual theatre in town, so this was the best possible. Surprisingly, it was big enough to fit about half the town's population.

As the lights dimmed and the curtains opened, Demyx, Axel, Saix, Namine, and Kairi walked out on stage, causing the whole auditorium to erupt with applause. No one outside of their friends and families have actually heard Demyx's band play, so this was a treat for everyone. Especially the scout from Hollywood, said to be here.

They flew through the first two songs with ease, earning overwhelming screams of praise and amazement from the crowd. Before they started their final song, Demyx switched came up to the front microphone. "This final song goes out to someone very special to me. There's something I want to tell him," he said, taking his spot back. They then started playing.

_"The writings on the wall_  
><em>Your crimson touch is going no where<em>  
><em>I'll hang on every word you said<em>  
><em>And sink my teeth into this nightmare."<em>

Demyx singing whole-heartedly in background made Zexion's heart skip a beat. He knew he was singing it for him.

_"I'm screaming out!_  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>I bleed for you<em>  
><em>Forever I will lie awake<em>  
><em>I would die for you!<em>  
><em>I see the truth!<em>  
><em>I've given you my heart to break<em>  
><em>I would die for you."<em>

Zexion knew Axel was singing this for Roxas. He looked over to his friend and noticed a huge blush crossing his face. He didn't tease, though, knowing there was one on his face, too.

_"I feel your body crawl_  
><em>Pale flesh for my devotion<em>  
><em>True pain is all you ever meant<em>  
><em>Love will be our last emotion.<em>  
><em>I'm screaming out!<em>  
><em>Can you hear me?<em>  
><em>I bleed for you<em>  
><em>Forever I will lie awake<em>  
><em>I would die for you!<em>  
><em>I see the truth!<em>  
><em>I've given you my heart to break<em>  
><em>I would die for you.<em>  
><em>With every breath I feel you there<em>  
><em>Forbidden love is falling<em>  
><em>Your eyes sing despair!"<em>

The song shot out every feeling Axel and Demyx shared for Zexion and Roxas. They could feel tears coming to all their eyes. The crowd was exploding with excitement at the tone of the song.

_"I bleed for you_  
><em>Forever I would lie awake<em>  
><em>I would die for you!<em>  
><em>I see the truth!<em>  
><em>I've given you my heart to break<em>  
><em>I would die for you…"<em>

The crowd was going insane with applause. Tears were pouring out of his and Roxas's eyes as Demyx and Axel jumped off the stage into their lover's grasps. "Axel that was amazing! I love you so much!" Axel smiled and gave Roxas a passionate kiss, getting some of the girls freakishly squealing, some getting nosebleeds.

Riku grabbed Sora and kissed him as well, explaining that he was the one who wrote the song. Sora blushed and kissed Riku. Some of the girls were probably going to die from blood loss at some point in the next few minutes.

Zexion let himself be wrapped up in Demyx's embrace, feeling really light when he picked him up and spun him around. "I would die for you, Zexion," he whispered into Zexion's ear.

"I would follow you to the depths of hell," Zexion promised, kissing Demyx with every fiber of his being. There was nothing better than that moment. Well, maybe except for the following Monday at school…

-SPACE-

The band walked through the halls of the school, everyone clapping and some treating them like complete celebrities. Event the teachers clapped. The only thing that could make Zexion and Demyx's day go bad is if Larxene was there. And hey, speak of the devil, and the devil shall… come to school with a disguise?

Larxene came out from behind a trashcan wearing a big hat and sunglasses. A teacher walked by and told her to get rid of them, her strongly refusing to. The teacher ripped the hat right off her head, revealing her blonde bee like haircut. A freshman boy yelled "That's her!" and suddenly everyone started booing and throwing paper balls at Larxene.

Saix, being the nice guy that he was, ran over to Larxene and got the kids to leave her alone. She crumbled into his arms and broke down crying. She tried to say something, but her tears drowned out any understandable words. Saix helped her up and told Zexion and the gang that he would take Larxene to the clinic for now and for them to find out why everyone attacked her.

The gang nodded, Saix lifting Larxene, who couldn't stand, and taking her down the hall. Axel immediately glared at some random junior kid and asked him what that was all about. "It's her own fault, isn't it? We heard she tried to get your band to break up by using Zexion and Demyx. Plus, she's jut a bitch. Everyone hates her for trying to break you guys up, especially since you played so well the other day. The town would hate to lose people as talented as you," he explained, quickly walking away before they had time to ask anymore questions.

Axel looked back to his friends in surprise as the junior boy walked off._ 'That was Aqua's plan?'_ Saix came running down the hall towards them. "Guys! Larxene just explained to me. You don't think Aqua actually did that, do you?" he asked.

"Who cares? She deserves it!" All eyes turned to Zexion and his sudden outburst. "What she did was unforgivable, using me and Demyx like that! If it were up to me, I would have thought of something worse!" he shouted.

Demyx reached out his hand and calmly put it on Zexion's shoulder. "Zex… what are you saying? I know what she did was messed up but-…"

"It was more than that, Demyx!" Zexion shouted, slapping Demyx's hand away. "You don't know how much that hurt me! To think that you, the only person I truly trust, truly care about, had betrayed me! You don't understand how dead I felt, believing those things! That was the most I've cried in my entire life. I hated feeling like that, Demyx… I just plain hated it! I hated feeling like I lost my only light…." Zexion fell to his knees and cried. Demyx knelt down, pulling Zexion into his chest. Axel and everyone else kept the other students moving and their eyes away from the scene unveiling in front of them.

"Zexion… I'm so sorry she made you feel like that… But do you really think she deserves this? Marluxia was the only person who would talk to her, even if he had no choice. She has no friends, no life line. She doesn't have any kind of bond like we do with our friends or each other. Don't you think that having everyone hate her for something that doesn't concern them is a little too much?" Demyx asked, coaxing Zexion to calm down.

Zexion mulled over Demyx's words. 'I guess it's going a bit overboard…' Zexion looked up and nodded. Demyx turned to Axel and Saix and winked, already knowing that they knew what to do. "Where are they going?" Namine asked.

"They're going to get everyone to lay off Larxene. I'll talk to Aqua and get her to apologize to Larxene later," Demyx said.

"If she doesn't snap your neck for doing this, first," said Kairi, making Demyx wince in fear.

"Don't worry; I'll be there to make sure she doesn't kill him. She wouldn't, anyway, not with me there," Zexion joked, making Demyx pout and everyone else laugh. The PDA system clicked on above them suddenly, the principal's voice booming all over the school.

"Demyx Lite and Saix Tsuki, please come to the principal's office immediately," he announced. Demyx questioningly stood up, helping Zexion and giving him a quick kiss before walking to the office. The bell then rang, everyone scattering to get to class.

Demyx and Saix didn't show up for any classes all day, making Zexion worry like crazy. It wasn't until the end of the day that he finally met up with the sitar player. "What did the principal want?"

"You're not gonna believe this! You know how there was a scout at the concert, right? Well he sent a video of the performance to his company and they're thinking about helping us go big!" he said, practically bouncing with joy. Zexion was expressionless. "What's wrong, Zexion? Don't you see? This could be our big chance!"

"I do see… And, believe me, I'm so, so happy for you. I just…" Zexion looked away, hiding behind his bangs. Demyx took his cheek and turned Zexion to look him straight in the eye. "If you get this chance, you'll have to leave and go to Hollywood… I just got you back, Demyx! I don't want to lose you again…" Zexion said, tears escaping his eyes.

Demyx lightly kissed Zexion's tears away, making Zexion blush. "We won't be going anywhere until the end of the school year next month. And besides, who said we weren't going to take you with us? I'll never leave you, Zexion. Never," he swore, taking Zexion's hand and gripping tightly.

Zexion looked into Demyx's eyes, seeing the pure truth reflecting out of them. He nodded his head, unable to say anything in response, and kissed him. He loved having Demyx back. He loved knowing they would always be together. He loved knowing that with each other by their side, they can overcome anything and anything is possible.

* * *

><p><strong>D'aww. Tho koot~ At least it actually followed the theme in <strong>**each chapter. I don't remember saying what it was. So it was: Tears.**

**The song that Demyx's band performed was "Die For You" by the ever-amazing Black Veil Brides.  
><strong>

**I does nots owns characters and/or song but I hope you enjoyed it~ First Zemyx, so please don't kill me if it sucked! Fav, rate, review, all that jizz. Please? But no flames! I don't wanna crash and burrrnnn! Nuuuuuu!**


End file.
